The Truth in the Taker
by purpletree22
Summary: Alternate ending for The Babe in the Bar…  "This is not over." Heather Taffet aka the Gravedigger returns.


_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bones, but I don't, the people at FOX do... ;(_

...

**Please R&R, the story line sounds a little clich_é_ but trust me there is going to be heaps of surprises. I plan this to be about a 15 chapter fanfic. Angst, drama, a bit of crime, hurt, breakups, near deaths, and fluff!**

...

Alternate ending for _The Babe in the Bar… _

"This is not over." Heather Taffet aka the Gravedigger returns.

******Possible spoilers for all episodes, especially season 6 and the Gravedigger ones.**  


* * *

...

...

A B&B Story

**The Truth in the Taker.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Return**

They were walking down the street, towards the Founding Fathers, for the 'official' announcement of Angela's pregnancy. She was actually really looking forward to this outing; it was the first time they were going out for a drink, ever since Hannah came.

As they walked towards their destination, they talked over their solved case, a giant chocolate bar, body inside, fake identity, love.

_"Love is an idiot." She blurted out._

_"What?" he looked at her shocked._

_"I was personifying a concept, its poetic." She explained._

_"Oh," he took one swift look at her and continued walking towards the Founding Fathers._

_"How does someone fall in love with something, when it isn't even real?" she asked_

_"Oh... That's a big question, because you're going to just say that it's your brain releasing chemicals…h that jut drive you crazy, I'm not even going to go there… You know, I'm not even going to have that conversation."_

_His phone buzzes, before he can hear her reply,_

_"But you admit that love is an idiot right?" she continued._

_"Oh look at that, Hannah's back..." he waved his phone…"Umm, you know this whole thing that we're going to?"_

_"You mean the official announcement of Angela's pregnancy with Hodgins?" _

_"I feel pretty stupid pretending…"_

_"You're trying to find a justification, so you can go back and have sex with Hannah, right?" she pointed at him,_

_"Yeah, plus we already know, anyway…"_

_"But Hodgins' doesn't know that we don't."_

_"But Angela says if we can't pretend not knowing should not go.."_

_"If you want I can lie to our friends, saying that you have FBI business." She suggested._

_"I don't like lying to our friends, but I'm going to go with it. Thanks…" he didn't even look back, he turned and started walking back to the direction they had come from._

_"Tell Hannah, welcome home!" she shouted._

_He turned briefly, "uhh..." and continued to strut down the street._

She could tell that he was really eager to go home; eager to go home and make love with Hannah. He was in deep love with her.

She always asked herself the same question, _what if I had said yes? Did he love me? Why do I always have to think so rationally? Could I ever love him? Could I love anyone else than him?_

She was unsure of her feelings, she was unsure if she had made the right decision, she was unsure if he loved her, she was unsure if she loved him or if she could love anyone else in the world but him.

It hurt her that she never had the chance to reveal her true feelings for him, she was too late. But she couldn't hold him back anymore, not after she hurt him, not after she unintentionally pushed him away. Her life felt empty without him byt her side everyday. She was unsure of the true meaning to this feeling but she knew that she loved him, but her realization meant nothing now, not after he had found a new love in his life.

Tears started to fall down from her sad eyes as she walked across the street, not wanting to ruin the mood because of her, she ducked over to the bathroom door in the alley next to the Founding Fathers. She looked at herself in the broken and dirty mirror, she could see a dark figure appearing in the doorway through the reflection, she turned to meet the wanderer, but before she could do anything, she felt a heavy blow to her head. She fell to the ground and her attacker stood over her.

"I told you it wasn't over, Dr Brennan." Her attacker hysterically laughed, before she could react she felt another heavy kick into her, the darkness clouded her eyes.

Heather Taffet was back.

...

...

He had nearly arrived at his apartment. Hannah would be waiting for him. Before he walked up the stairs his phone rang, he saw the caller ID _Anglea_, at first he immediately thought that it would be her scolding at him for not being at the announcement, he let out a small sigh and reluctantly answered the phone.

_"Hey Booth." _Her voice sounded calm.

"Hey Ange."

_"Is Brennan with you? Are you guys coming, we're all here waiting for you. You guys are running almost half an hour late." _Surprised at her comment he looked at his watch, it was 9:30 almost 25 minutes since he had left her.

"What?"

_"What's wrong Booth? She's not with you?"_ Her voice sounded a little shaken.

"She—Hannah's back so I came home, and..."

_"She's not here."_

"Are you sure? We were just across the street… that was almost half an hour ago" he walked into his apartment. He expected Hannah there but walked it, finding it completely empty. Her bags were there but she wasn't. He thought it was a bit strange because she had texted him saying that she had arrived home.

_"Oh..."_

Before he could answer his phone beeped, he had another call, it was Cullen. He knew that something was wrong, he had no evidence but he had a gut feeling.

"Angela I have a call, I'll call you right back, just hold on for a sec." Not even waiting for her reply, he quickly answered Cullen's phone call.

"Sir"

_"It's Cullens"_

"Yeah, what's up?"

_"Booth, Heather Taffet escaped from her prison…"_

"What!" This was not good, not good at all.

"She escaped, we're trying to locate—"

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" He screamed.

"Around 4pm today, she's left some evidence, that she is after Dr Brennan and her team—" Hannah wasn't home. Bones never made it to the Founding Fathers. It all added up now.

"I'll—I'll be at the Hoover in 10. Can you contact the rest of the team?"

"Sure"

"Thank you sir." He shut his phone, and barged out the door.

In his car he deperately tried to call both Hannah and Bones, but Hannah's was switched off, and Bones' went to voicemail.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

He drove, breaking almost all traffic violations, and headed to the Hoover. He stormed up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator and practically dove into Cullen's office.

Before neither could speak, Booth's phone rang. _Unkown ID._

The eerie, and mechanical voice greeted him.

_"This is the Gravedigger…_

_Temperance Brennan and Hannah Burley have been locked up in a container, filling up with water. They have 10 hours left to live. There will be no negotiations; there will be no miraculous saves. One of them will die. You Seeley Booth have the choice."_

He shut his phone, a million thoughts running through his head, he stared blankly at Cullens, not knowing what to say, he felt his world break apart.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, hopefully the story didn't sound to crazy, and the characters weren't too OOC.**

**Next chapter: Brennan's thoughts on being kidnapped and locked up waiting for her eventual death.**


End file.
